Shikamaru and Temari
by Artemis Tano
Summary: My collection of somewhat lemony stories with Shikamaru and Temari. Has a minor tie-in with two of my other stories. Is rated M for a good amount of sexual content. These guys are a good pairing, even if they are always at odds with each other. Don't read if you are under 18 at the very minimum; It will mess with your head.


**I really can't seem to focus on any of my long stories right now, so I'm doing a few quick one-shots. This one is of one of my fave Naruto pairings. I will write more chapter with the same amount of lemony/sexual content, but this is the short story that's gonna start us off. No reading if you aren't at least(at the very least)18.**

Temari heard the words, spinning around, realizing it was too late as she felt herself become bound and immobile. She gritted her teeth in anger and managed to spit out, "Sh-Shika-maru." Shikamaru stepped out of the shadows, walking forward with a lazy expression on his face, as normal. "Oh hey Temari. How ya been? Haven't seen you since you showed up at my house last month and stole something from me. I wish I could get it back, but it looks like that's not possible. So…" He raised a hand and Temari gasped as she felt something begin to creep up the back of her thigh slowly. "How about instead you can _entertain _me for a while?" Temari gritted her teeth. As fun as that sounded, she wasn't really in the mood… "No thanks." she spat out at him. Shikamaru smirked. "I don't think you get it," he said, making her gasp as the shadowy hands crept up further on her leg. "I'm not asking, Temari." Temari gasped as she felt the hands reach the edge of her panties, poking them playfully. "What, you wanna do this right here? In the middle of the village?" Shikamaru looked taken aback. "Nah, don't wanna have to deal with all the questions afterwards. So instead, I had Tenten rig this up." He pulled out a scroll, quickly unfurling it and pressing his hand down. There was a burst of smoke and then they were outside the village, in woods somewhere. Temari began to grind her teeth as the shadowy hands crept up her back and over her shoulders, forcing her to lift her arms up and away from her body. She felt real hands grasp her side, and gasped as they began to pull her kimono off. "Son of a-" she was cut off by a kiss, his mouth trying to swallow hers. Even though she was older, she didn't mind having him dominate at times. But now was not one of those times. She felt her fan fall off her back and hit the ground, and soon after heard her headband come off. She relaxed herself and let Shikamaru move her, let her clothes come off and watched as he stripped most of his. He stepped forward, releasing the jutsu, and she grabbed his neck shoving him back. His eyes widened as he hit a tree and she pinned him there, grabbing one of his wrists. _Damn, she's stronger than I remember!, _he thought as she fingered the edge of his boxers playfully. She pushed his leg sideways with hers and ground against him hard, making his erection flare up more. He found it becoming harder to breath properly as she broke the kiss and began licking his neck. She suddenly yanked him down, throwing him to the grass dirt. He grunted as he hit the ground, and felt her sit on him a moment later. He reached up and grasped her shoulders, and she rubbed herself over his stomach, leaving wet marks. He smirked and rolled them over, ending on top. He reached over and pulled out her hair pins with his teeth, letting her hair flow over the grass. He started as he felt a wet and warm hand sneak into his boxers and grab his cock, and moaned slightly as it squeezed him. His hands darted down to her chest, making her shiver as he ran his hands over her breasts. He leaned over, overcome by lust, and she threw her head back as he ran his tongue all over her. He moaned into her chest as she ripped his boxers off and handled him over to her entrance. She hooked a leg around him and threw him off balanced, rolling them over again. Shikamaru grunted but lay there, giving up the dominance. Temari smirked and placed her hands on his chest, slowly lowering herself down. As she began to slide over him, he shoved her back down, making her fall on top of him. They both yelled out and Temari whimpered a bit as he hit home, poking her sweet spot. She leaned back and forth, making him shudder with pleasure as he moved inside her. She leaned over, pressing down harder, grunting as her mouth came level with his ear. "If you want, it's your turn. You have five seconds to act before I-" she never finish, as Shikamaru seized his chance and flipped them again. The both shivered as they felt their feet hit a puddle of water, but then Shikamaru pulled back, barely leaving his tip inside Temari. He sat like that, taunting her, then pinned her arms down as he slowly slid back in. Temari started panting, then growling, telling him to hurry up. He resisted, wanting to torture her. After she was screaming like crazy, he finally relented, shoving in hard. She arched her back, tired of waiting, and he began to go harder and harder. She grunted as he rammed into her over and over, hitting her sweet spot several times. SHe could feel her climax building, but he came first, erupting into her with a gasp. He grabbed her hips and steadied them as his liquid filled her. She leaned back and moaned as he continued to fill her, feeling some of it leak out. She sat up and looked at him, eying him with an expectant expression. "What?" "You know what. I did it for you last time, now it's your turn." "Pfff. Fine. Don't expect me to enjoy it." He pulled out of her roughly, and shifted back, spreading her legs. He propped himself up on his elbows, holding the inside of her thighs with his hands. He leaned forward, forgetting to tease and just clamping his mouth over her. Temari howled as she felt his teeth scrape her hair and her butt, whimpering like an animal as his tongue found a bundle of nerves. He sucked slightly and she closed her legs, trapping his head there. He reached his hands under her and pulled her up, finding her back hole with a finger. She grunted as he shoved a finger up her back, twisting it around inside her. _Dang, what does it take to make her come? Last time it was almost a full thirty minutes! _He twisted his head slightly and got his tongue to circle around her entrance, making her shiver. He thrust it in, nearly sending her over the edge. She brought both her hands up, clamping them together, then shoved his head up into her hard. He nearly choked as she came, panting, flooding his throat with a wonderfully salty taste. He reached his hands up to rub the inside of her legs, making her fist his hair as he bit down gently, still sucking her. He kept prodding her with is tongue, sucking her dry and forgetting to tease, forgetting to make her antsy and lustful, actually _trying _to please her, as it pleased him to do this as well. Temari threw her head back, trying to regain her breath, grinning insanely. _Well, now I know just what to do to drive him crazy. _


End file.
